The Portal Keeper
by Jaguar The RainWing
Summary: A Amulet Buried Since Before The Scorching. A Dragonet Who Can't Control Her Powers. Five Riders In A Different Universe. A Thousand Futures. One Destiny. Rated T to be safe. Takes place between the first and second arc of WoF, and after the second Httyd movie. I only own the OC's.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer. WoF belongs to Tui T. Sutherland, I only own the OCs.**

**Prologue**

Lightning crackled through the dark gray clouds as thunder boomed in the distance. Waves roared at the base of a large cliff face, then, with a ear-splitting crack, a bolt of lightning struck the cliff. A massive chunk of the cliff face slid down into the churning water below.

But rock was not the only thing that fell into the water. Along with the rock, a plain wooden box sank to the ocean floor and began to drift with the current, bumping among the rocks and coral.

A shark began to poke curiously at the box, wondering if it was food. The shark continued to push the box around until it fell down a small incline and hit the rocks below, breaking open to reveal a single amulet. The amulet consisted of a diamond shaped emerald in its center surrounded by silver. Embedded in the silver at regular intervals around the emerald were small round rubies.

The shark lost interest in the box and turned its attention to the amulet, poking it curiously. The shark started back suddenly and swam away. The amulet had zapped it.

The current created by the shark's tail caused the amulet to tumble down another small incline and through an opening into a seawing's hatchery, where it bounced off the edge before landing on a dark blue-purple egg. It settling on the shell, before it promptly began to fuse itself with the shell. It sank deeper and deeper into the shell until it disappeared into the egg itself. The strage thing was that the shell was completely undamaged, like the amulet had never passed through it in the first place.

Once it had reached the dragonet inside, it began to fuse itself with the dragonet's skin and scales. The dragonet squirmed inside its shell, as if I'm pain, before settling down once the amulet had finished fusing itself. Then the egg disappeared, leaving no trace that it had ever been there to begin with.


	2. Storm

Disclaimer. WoF belongs to Tui T. Sutherland, I only own the OCs.

Talking and thinking Human

"Human talking"

_'Human thinking'_

**"Dragon talking"**

**_'Dragon thinking_** '

Dragons and humans cannot understand each other.

** Chapter 1**

A sleek black shape whizzed above the waves as rain pelted its wings and the human on its back.

"Come on, bud! We have to get out of this storm!" Hiccup yelled over the wind.

Toothless grumbled in reply, and turned to the left. He sensed land in that direction.

Soon an island came into sight. It was large and rocky, with only a few sturdy pine trees clinging to its bulk.

"Down there!" Hiccup yelled, pointing to a small cave entrance in the cliff side. Toothless swooped down and landed inside. The cave was small, but it was big enough for the purpose of getting them out of the storm.

"Well, looks like this is our home for the night, bud. " Hiccup told the night fury.

**"It's too cold,"** Toothless complained. He shot a fire bolt at a small pile of twigs the wind had blown in and they burst into flame in a shower of bright sparks.

"Thanks, bud," Hiccup told him as he began to warm himself up.

Toothless growled and settled down for the night, his back to the entrance, so he didn't see the small streak of light that flashed across the sky or hear the boom as it landed on an island in the distance.


	3. The Egg

**Disclaimer. WoF belongs to Tui T. Sutherland, I only own the OCs.**

**Talking and thinking**

"Human talking"

_'Human thinking_ '

**"Dragon talking"**

**_'Dragon thinking_** '

**Humans and Dragons can not understand each other.**

** Chapter 2**

Toothless awoke with a yawn, stretching in the cramped quarters of the cave, the fire had gone out and all that remained were a few warm embers.

Toothless grumbled and shoved Hiccup with his nose, trying to wake him up.

**"Wake up! Come on, the storms gone! Let's go get some breakfast! I'm starving! Wake up already!** " Hiccup only heard excited groans from Toothless, but got the gist of what he was trying to say.

"Let me guess, you want breakfast don't you bud?" Toothless jumped around and let his tongue loll out as his response.

Hiccup climbed up onto Toothless' back and they soared out of the cave and over the ocean, the crystal blue waves below them and the sky blue sky dotted with fluffy white clouds above them.

Toothless pumped his wings to pull them upward until they where above the clouds, the world spread before them like a scroll waiting to be read. Toothless let his wings go limp and plunged toward the ocean below. Right before they struck the surface he shot out his wings before letting out a roar, just for the joy of it. This was what all dragons craved, the feel of the wind beneath their wings, the salty spray of the sea in their faces, in short, thay craved freedom. Toothless didn't have the same freedom that other dragons had because he couldn't fly on his own, but he had his friendship with Hiccup now, and if the price of their friendship was a little less freedom, well, he would happily pay it.

They were coming up on an island. In the center was a medium sized lake, the sun shining off the glittering blue surface, and the wind sending ripples across it as they soared over head. Below them in the lake Toothless spotted large bass swimming lazily through the water. Breakfast. They landed and Hiccup got off.

"Well bud looks like this is as good a place as any for breakfast. Let's see if we can catch some fish."

**"Yes! Yes! Yes!** " Toothless crowed happily before he trotted up to the lake. He crouched down and waited. And waited. And pounced! The water splashed out around him as he landed on the fish, grabbing it in his gums before shooting out his teeth, killing it. He trotted over to Hiccup who had gotten a small pile of sticks ready.

"Ok bud, light it up." Hiccup said. Toothless put down the fish and shot a small plasma blast into the sticks lighting them on fire. Once the fire was at a good size Hiccup began to roast the fish, which he had descaled and gutted. Toothless caught a few more fish for himself and settled down by Hiccup who had begun to eat his fish.

o-0-o-0-o

After they had both finished their fish Toothless wandered into the woods while Hiccup took a nap. He had been exploring for a while when he spotted something in the grass to his right. It was an egg, but not like any egg he had ever seen before. This egg was a blue-purple color he had never seen before. He sniffed around the egg but he couldn't find any dragon scent. He realized the egg was a orphan, and he know the riders would be able to take care of it. He retracted his teeth and carefully picked up the egg in his mouth. It was about the size of one of his paws, just slightly bigger, and ran back to Hiccup.

**A\N** **Hey everyone!** **I hope you like the chapter, I've been trying to make the chapters longer.**

**Sincerely, Jaguar The RainWing.**


	4. It's A Girl

**Disclaimer. WoF belongs to Tui T. Sutherland, I only own the OCs.**

**Talking and thinking**

"Human talking"

_'Human thinking'_

**"Dragon talking"**

**_'Dragon thinking'_**

**Dragons and humans can not understand each other.**

Chapter 3

Toothless and Hiccup landed in front of the stables at berk, Fishlegs rushing to meeting them.

"Hiccup! I'm glad you're back, the twins sort of, um, tied Snotlout to the roof of your hut and are now about to light his pants on fire."

"Oh gods! Can't we go one day without them trying to burn something! " He then reached down and took the egg out of one of the saddle bags and handed it to Fishlegs saying, "Here, take this." And flow off to save Snotlout.

"Um , Hiccup? What am I supposed to do with this?" Fishlegs called after him.

"Put it in some straw or something in the stables!" Hiccup called over his shoulder.

Fishlegs watched them fly away before looking down on the object in his hands and realizing it was a egg. He gasped in excitement and rushed into the stables and laid the egg in a bed of stra w and rushed away.

o-0-o-0-o

Fishlegs returned to the egg with the book of dragons clutched tightly in his hands. He plopped down on a barrel next to the pile of straw he had left the egg in, the many Berkians and their dragons bustling in the backround. He'd chosen a rather secluded area in the back, away from the crowd.

"Ok let's see." He muttered to himself as he flipped through the book looking for any dragon eggs that looked like the one sitting placidly in front of him.

"Not a gronkil, not a nadder, not a rummblehorn, I can't find it anywhere!" He then stopped abruptly as he realized, if it wasn't in the book of dragons, it must be a new species of dragon. The book of dragons had been updated every time a new dragon was discovered, so if it wasn't in there, it was new. He looked up as he heard Hiccup walk over, the district sound of his metal leg telling him who it was.

"Figured out what it is yet?" Hiccup asked him as he walked over.

"I couldn't find it anywhere in the book of dragons! You know what that means don-" he was cut short by a cracking sound from behind him. They looked over to the nest and saw a few cracks beginning to form along the shell.

"Get down!" Hiccup bellowed when he saw the cracks. Dragon eggs usually explode. Everyone in the hanger dove for cover. But to their surprise, it was silent, instead of exploding the egg had simply cracked open, like a bird's egg.

"Whoa." Hiccup murmured as he stared at the creature that had crawled out of the egg. It was tiny, only a little smaller then the egg from which it came from. It was also a deep blue-purple they had never seen before. It also had gills along its neck and glittering green eyes. But on its chest was a strange marking, in the center was a diamond shaped emerald scale which was surrounded by silver scales. And in between the silver scales were tiny ruby scales.

**"Hello."** Toothless murmured to the baby who let out a squeak in reply.

"Fishlegs, could you go find my mom?" Hiccup asked him.

"No need. I'm right here." Valka told them. She walked over and crouched down and held her hand out to the baby, who happily seized her hand in its tiny talons and began gnawing on it with toothless gums.

"Do you you know what this little one is?" Valka asked them as she flipped the baby onto its back.

"No idea. We couldn't find it anywhere in the book of dragons. " Fishlegs told her looking down at the baby who was now walking towards Toothless on shaky feet. When it got to his tail it promptly sat on his prosthetic fin and began to lick it, its forked tongue working over it until it reached his tail. It then proceed to scamper up his tail and onto his back. Toothless turned his head and looked at the little dragon on his back who had now reached his head. Once there it discovered the ear plates on his head and began gnawing on one.

"Come here little one. Leave him alone." Valka took the baby off of Toothless who gave her a thankful look.

"She must be teething, though I've never seen a baby teethe so soon after hatching." She cradled the hatchling against her chest. "She must be hungry. Do you have any idea what she might like?"

"So she's a girl? " Fishlegs asked her as he looked at it.

"Yes it's a girl, now what do we have she might like to eat?" Valka told them.

"We have some fish. And we also have milk and mutton." Hiccup said.

"Bring a little bit of everything and we'll see what she likes." Valka told them.

o-0-o-0-o

They returned awhile later with quite a few different options. There was fish, milk, mutten, rocks, and a assortment of fruit and vegetables.

"Ok little guy let's see what you like." Hiccup told the baby as he set out the food. Valka put down the baby and as soon as she was down she scampered over to the fish and began to eat, with some help from Toothless since she didn't have any teeth. He would swallow the fish and then regurgitate the chunks for her.

"She needs a name." Fishlegs said as they watched her. "Something ocean themed since she's blue and has gills so she looks she would be a good swimmer."

"How bout Seafoam." Astrid suggested from behind them and they jumped. "And I can't believe you found a new dragon and didn't tell me."

"Sorry Astrid." Hiccup said sheepishly.

"Cool I wonder if it can breathe fire." Tuffnut said from over by the baby.

"Yay and we should name it Loki!" Ruffnut joined in.

"We're not naming her after the God of pranks." Hiccup told them exasperated. "And how did you to get here without me noticing."

"Were all here." Snotlout told them walking over Hookfang right behind him.

"Ok, let's all go to my hut!" Hiccup yelled over the commotion.

**Sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Sincerely, Jaguar the RainWing.**


	5. Names and Cloudjumper's story

**Disclaimer. WoF belongs to Tui T. Sutherland, I only own the OCs.**

**Talking and thinking**

"Human talking"

_'Human thinking_ '

**"Dragon talking"**

_**'Dragon**__**thinking**_ '

**Dragons and humans can not understand each other.**

**(For the purpose of this chapter and the next one dragon speech will be normal, due to the fact it is incredibly annoying to change all of the dragon speech to bold. I don't know why it doesn't copy and paste that way.)**

Chapter 4

A while later they where all seated on the grass outside of the Haddock hut.

"Now, first things first, she needs a name." Hiccup said pointing to the baby.

"Like a said I think we should name her Seafoam." Astrid told them.

"Ok all in favor of Seafoam say Aye. " Hiccup declared.

"Aye"

"Aye"

"Aye"

"Aye"

Valka, Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs all chorused.

"Well it's four to three. So I guess Seafoam wins." Hiccup said, and Seafoam chirped happily.

o-0-o-0-o

1 month later

o-0-o-0-o

It was snowing, again. Valka, Hiccup, Toothless, Seafoam and Cloudjumper were all stuck inside their tiny hut, the wind buffeting the walls.

"I hate snow days." Toothless told Seafoam. "I can't fly."

"Fly?" Seafoam asked.

"Oh, flying is the best! You'll fly to someday. What do you think your wings are for?" He asked her.

"Swimming! " She told him, bouncing around and landing on his tail. "Why this one look different? That one black, this one red." She asked, poking his prosthetic tail fin.

"Its a long story little one, but I will try. Basically what happened was he shot me out of the sky and as I fell I hit a tree and it tore off my fin. But he made me a new one so I can fly. " He told her gesturing toward Hiccup who was talking to his mother. Cloudjumper looked over to where Toothless and Seafoam were talking.

"I will tell you my story. It might help pass the time." Cloudjumper told her from his spot. To compensate for his size they had added a section to the house for him.

"And so will I." Toothless told her. "I've had a lot more happen to me besides my tail."

"Yes! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" Seafoam chirped with excitement.

"Do you want to go first or should I?" Cloudjumper asked.

"You can go first." Toothless replied.

"Very well, I remember the day I hatched. My mother and father were strong and proud. They did a good job defending me and my siblings. My mother was green and blue while my father was purple and yellow. I had two siblings, a brother and a sister. My sister was pink and red, my brother was gold and silver. My life in the nest wasn't very interesting so I'll skip over that part, and jump ahead to when I was ten. Ten is the age stormcutters are old enough to mate. So I left my nest and went in search of a mate. And she was beautiful. She was red like a cherry, with tones of lime. How I miss her. Stormcutters mate for life you see so I never found another. The day I lost her was the day I met Valka, what happened was we were trying to find a place to have our eggs. We had found the perfect island, plentiful fish, fresh water and air and plenty of places for us to nest. But that island never heard the calls of hatchlings. My mate was stolen from me by the Dragon hunters. We were fishing when their boat came out of the fog. They shot her down and took her captive; I couldn't save her. They got my wing with a bola and I crashed on the island. By the time I got free they were gone, and I never saw her again. " His voice was choked with sadness as he told them. "Wracked with grief I flew away, I couldn't stay. Every second I was there reminded me of her. I always wondered why they left me there; I always figured their boat was full. Stormcutters are big dragons after all. I flew for hours, until I saw a small island ahead. I landed on the island and lay there. I was so consumed by my grief I didn't notice the dragons flying towards me. They took pity on me and took me to their nest. There I met the alpha. He allowed me to join the nest. After he welcomed me I took a flight by myself to mourn. When a dragon dies we would place their body on a cliff and burn them. But I had no body; I wasn't even sure she was dead. Night was falling and I knew I should go back. After all the alpha had been kind enough to let me stay. But then I was surrounded by dragons and I was caught in the flow of their flock. Soon we were at a village. I wasn't sure what was happening, but then I saw the humans strike down a zippleback, and I was reminded of my mate. Anger overtook me and I dove at one of their huts. I burned the roof and leapt in determined to destroy anything I could to avenge my mate. But then I saw him in the cradle; it was a baby. More specifically it was baby Hiccup, and that diffused my anger. He was just a baby, and I couldn't hurt a baby. I reached my claw out and he laughed, reaching toward my claw with his own little hand. He wasn't scared. I marveled at the tiny being in front of me. But then I was startled by Valka running in. I accidentally left a small cut on his chin. if you look at his face you can still see the scar. I looked in her eyes and saw everything. She was so unhappy here. But then our brief moment of connectivity was cut short by her mate swinging an axe between us. I panicked and lit the house on fire. Luckily her mate managed to grab baby Hiccup and get him out of the fire. I grabbed Valka in my talons and flew off into the night. I brought her back to the nest and managed to convince the alpha to let her stay. That's my story. "

Toothless looked at him with new respect and Seafoam looked at him in awe.

"Wow! I can't believe you did all that!" Seafoam said.

"Belive it. Now let's hear Toothless' story." He told her with a nuzzle .

"Let me see... " Toothless began.


End file.
